warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Chance/One
IT STARTED THE MOMENT I opened my eyes. I blink in confusion, where did the darkness go? I can see the red of the outline of my eyes, the dappled gray of Grayflower's pelt, the sparkling blue eyes of Azurekit as she stares at me curiously. "You've opened your eyes," Grayflower purrs and my ears fill with her sweet voice. "Mama?" I ask, snuggling closer to her snug stomach. "Yes darling, Mama is here," Grayflower soothes. "Have milk." So I did, I suckled and slept and wailed for attention. This was all before the incident. Before my life changed. Before I wanted revenge. ~ "Hey, Tansykit!" Azurekit squealed, running over to greet me as I softly padded out of the nursery for the second time in my life. I take in the view of the camp, the colorful dens, my Clanmates sharing tongues, consuming prey in groups. What beauty my Clan has. I momentarily imagine shredding the vivid color between my claws, watching it all fade to gray. "Do you want to play with us?" Azurekit asks, her blue eyes hopeful. I open my mouth to protest, say I was actually going to get some prey, and then I decide that if I turn them down now, I might never get them back. "Of course," I say simply, trying not to seem overbearing like the other kits. "Great!" Azurekit says. "Let's go, Branchkit and Rosekit are waiting." So I go with her and we form into teams of two. I'm with Rosekit and Azurekit is with her brother Branchkit. But before we can start, Rosekit asks a question. "Hey, shouldn't we ask Petalkit to play with us?" "No," I snap immediately as the other kits simultaneously look at the nursery. "she can't go out yet." "Still?" Branchkit tips his head. "Yes," I lift my chin. "she's very weak since her birth. Cloudrose says she still needs to feed on a lot of milk. Which is why I can't have any since she takes it all." "Oh," Azurekit looks at her littermates. "That's...awfully upsetting Tansykit. We're sorry about your sister." "Yeah, sorry for asking." Rosekit whispers. "Then let's just play now, the four of us." Branchkit says and we throws the moss-ball, and we start playing, lost in laughter, giggles, and the pure, sweet experiences of kithood. ~ It's a battle so I can't go outside, not even to camp. My parents are out, fighting off BrightClan, and it's rumored to be a very, very serious one. Before she left, Grayflower forbid me from exiting the den, and the same order went for the other kits in the nursery as their parents fought too. It's such a serious battle that the queens have to fight. Petalkit is sleeping so I can't do anything. We can't do anything. I look down at my sister, her beautiful creamy-white pelt shining like marbles, looking nothing like our parents. I have a similar gray pelt like my mother's and black paws which are my own sign of uniqueness. But Petalkit has it all, her shining pelt and wondrous blue eyes which she opened just this morning and Cloudrose believes her eyes are naturally that color and there are no suspicions of her being blind. Cats have started whispering about how many toms a beauty like that could attract. Why don't they say anything of the sort about me? I'm her sister, who was born first. I'' have right to attention too. And I bet I'll have a perfect mate too. She doesn't get everything. I decide to move past my jealous thoughts and go back to brainstorming ideas. ''What should I do? Then, a similar question comes back to me, How do I make them love me? I really don't know how. Maybe I will when I'm older, when I'm less of an innocent kit. For now, there were other matters to deal with. But my track of thoughts get interrupted when I hear an anguished yowl. "Take her to the medicine den! Now!" What is happening? The other kits rush out to see as do I and Petalkit wakes up from her blissful nap, sounding very annoyed. I ignore her and run, never stopping the moment I saw my mother's drenched, bloodied body being carried to the medicine den, my father yowling behind the crowd. I fall to my paws, Branchkit, Azurekit, and Rosekit right beside me, urging me to get up, to be strong. Oh, I'll be strong. I already am. For now, I already know that right now, right this minute... ...I have what it takes to crush my enemies with a single blow. Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions Category:Chance